Aurora
by SpiritedGunslinger
Summary: AU. Dawn goes to Paul's house to give him some news but Paul was a little preoccupied and Dawn ran. Now she is trying to start a new life with her little secret but can she keep it a secret for long? One sided beaconshippong possibly ikarishipping in later chapters (haven't figured that bit out). Characters will be a bit OOC for as people grow older I believe they change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY AND I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS.

A/N: THIS IS NOT MENT TO BE GOOD! I AM WRITING THIS TO GET RID OF MY WRITERS BLOCK! I just had to put that out there for anybody that reads this and expects something good. It's gonna be short and bad.

To those who read I am sorry if your eyes bleed.

* * *

Dawn hesitantly opened the front door to Paul's house knowing that she was about to get yelled at for not calling or messaging first asking if she could come over. It didn't matter to her though. The news she had been worth getting yelled at as long as he heard it from her and not somebody else. Silently shutting the door and walking into the house she dropped her emergency spare key onto the coffee table and went in search for Paul.

"Paul? Where are you?"

As she walked further into the house she braced herself for the shouting that as about to come but she heard nothing. Not even footsteps.

"I know you are here because your car is parked outside and I know I'm supposed to message you before coming over but the news I have couldn't wait."

When she had searched the whole lower floor of the house and found nothing, not even a tv turned on or crumbs from food, she went upstairs. A bad feeling started to wash over her. Paul was always on the first floor of his house apart from when he was sleeping or training. Having a quick look at her watch she knew he would have been done with this training an hour ago and it was to early to sleep. Sighing as she came to the top of the stairs she drew a big breath in and..

"PAUL SHINJI! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! COME OUT BECAUSE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR HIDE AND SEEK! I HAVE SOME NEWS I NEED TO SHARE WITH YOU!"

She smiled as she heard a dull thud coming from his bedroom and then as fast as the smile came it vanished. She was really going to get it now. Drawing another breath in to calm herself she walked to his room and opened the door.

"Since when did you take naps after training Pa.."

What she saw before her made her sick to her stomach. Her Paul was laying on the floor, his shirt rumpled and a she had never seen before was sitting in his lap. Dawn found herself not being able to turn her eyes away no matter how disgusted she felt.

"Dawn," Paul's voice was like that of an adult trying not to scare something. "I can explain."

Dawn felt her normal self slipping away and being replaced by something else. Something dark and scary.

"It doesn't matter, Paul. Really. No need to worry. The news I was coming over for was to tell you that I'm moving and because of the distance I wanted us to break up. You can be with whoever you want to be with."

Without looking back she turned and walked back the way she came. She didn't stop when he called out her name with a voice filled in agony and when she heard footsteps coming after her she felt like flying as she took off to her car. Dawn didn't want to look at him. Not with the image of him and that girl still burned into her head.

Dawn was putting the petal to the metal as she tore off down the street. Paul could only see the red of her tail lights as she turned a corner and sped off. As she drove Dawn could feel herself changing and she knew it was for the better.

"It's okay. We don't need him. We'll be fine on our own my little one. My mum raised me by herself and I shall do the same."

* * *

See. Short and bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY AND I DO NOT MAKE PROFIT FROM THIS.

A/N: So somebody said I should continue this story and I warn you that it is probably going to continue like the first chapter.. So enjoy or dislike it, I don't care either way.

* * *

~ 6 years later ~

Taking the very last book out of the moving box and onto the bookcase, Dawn Berlitz had finally finished moving. This was now her third house in six years and this place was the one that felt like home to her. The other houses had always had some missing factor or something she didn't find suitable but not this one. This one was a place to call home. Glancing quickly around living room for any rubbish and finding none, she squashed the cardboard box and walked outside into the autumn Sunyshore night.

The cool ocean breeze washed over Dawns body. Making her feel like she really lucked out on this place. It was close enough to the ocean that she could hear the waves crashing on the sand. She was a little further away from the main shops then she would like but she was a good distance away from her neighbours that nobody would bother her. Just the way she liked things. Dawn threw the box on top of a pile of other boxes before closing her eyes and letting the cool breeze wash over her.

She couldn't remember feeling this calm since she had her child. The light in her now dull life. Her little star will be starting school soon and Dawn knows that they'll be a start pupil.

"Dawn? Hey, Dawn! Is that really you?" Her whole body froze in place.

'There couldn't possibly be anybody here I know. There just can't be!'

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. You just reminded me of somebody I once knew. About 4 years ago she disappeared and not one of her friends knows where she is. I'm terribly sorry. I'll be going now."

That did sound exactly like what she had done but how would somebody in Sunyshore City know that? A million and one different things ran through her mind but there was only one way to find out. Dawn opened her eyes and looked in the way of the retreating footsteps to see a familiar spiky blonde headed man.

"V-v-volkner?" Upon hearing his name being spoken the man turned around and saw that he had been right.

"Dawn! It is you!"

Dawn could only just see the conflict in his eyes before relief washes over his face and he came running towards her. She thought for a moment of running inside and locking the door but she couldn't do it. She wanted this. She had always wanted somebody to find her. Dawn soon found herself being picked up and spun around in Volkners arms. Oh how she had missed the contact of another adult. Before he had set her feet on the ground she found herself being bombarded with questions.

"Why did you leave? Why haven't you even contacted anybody? Not even your own mother! You do know she is worried sick about you after you up and disappeared after Ash and Mist's wedding. What have you been doing with yourself these past years? What have you done with yourself? You look like a different girl then you were before. When were you planning on telling anybody where you were? You know that Pau-"

"Volkner, please," she could almost feel the tears spilling out. "If I show you will you promise not to breathe a word that you have seen me?"

"Only if you promise that I can come here everyday, make sure you are alright and not hightail it out of here."

"Deal. Follow me but keep it quiet."

Dawn took a deep breath to calm her nerves and made her way back inside her house with Volkner in toe. She didn't know how he is going to react to it but she hoped he kept his promise not to tell. Walking straight through the living room and into the hallway she signalled him to be absolutely quiet. Two doors down on the left side she came to a stop and pushed the door open.

"Volkner. Meet my daughter, Aurora."

* * *

I'm not even going to say anything..


	3. Authors Note

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter to those who read this. My life has been pretty hectic as my mum has been in and out of hospital and also my heart has been ripped out of my chest and trampled on. Aside from my personal life I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a great start to the new year.

Anyway within the minimum of a day to the maximum of a week and a half this authors note will be replaced by the real deal chapter and I will try my hardest to make it a fair bit bigger then my other chapters.

Thank you you for reading and I look forward to any messages or reviews I get, flames or non flames alike.


End file.
